The Black Curse
by PyroDragon66
Summary: We all know Dimentio as a lying, cheating, and overall complete villain. But what if he wasn't always the same Dimentio we know him as today? Step into Dimentio's past and discover who he really was as you uncover many secrets. MY FIRST FIC!
1. Prolouge

HELLOHELLOHELLOHELLOHELLO! Well, isn't this cool? MY FIRST FIC! WOOT! TEE TOOT-TOOT! Okay, so, I'm so sorry for the extremely short prolouge. It is so short because it was originally going to be part of the first chapter, but it just wouldn't work out. Sooo...I turned it into a prolouge and was too lazy to add any more to it. But, hey-it's my first fic, so I'm not too experienced. But I promise the first chapter will be longer. So please don't flame me until you read the first chapter, PLZ? Anyway...I take requests, unless they are stupid and boring. Well, pleez read now! ;D

The Black Curse. It is the name of a dastardly, frightening spell. This particular spell, 'The Black Curse', is simply the work of darkness itself. Rumor has it that once you are hit with this spell, your soul is trapped, and you lose all control over your own body. What's worse is that because your soul is trapped, you cannot die. Therefore, you are forever shrouded in darkness and are forced to watch the destruction that the darkness causes, while you are powerless.

Once every thousand years, the Black Curse is freed once again and leaves to find another host body capable of achieving its goals.

Once every thousand years…one more innocent world is destroyed.

Once every thousand years…the darkness grows stronger…and ever closer to getting its wish.

Its wish…to destroy all worlds.


	2. Two Brothers

It was late afternoon, and two little boys were happily running across a vast prairie with long, soft grasses and millions of wildflowers. One boy was about 11 years old, the other 13.

"Hurry up, Eli! I know I saw that Squiglet hole around here somewhere!" said the younger boy, still running.

"Huff…huff…HUFF…could-could you maybe…huff…slow down…a little? I…huff…can't keep up with…you…huff…"The younger boy stopped running, and looked back at his older brother with an amused expression.

"You're already tired?" He nodded. "Well, that's pathetic. The squiglet hole is just down that hill; I bet I could beat you to it!" The older boy looked up.

"Are you kidding?" he said, as if he was never tired at all. "I could run all the way down, and you could hardly hope to pass the dust cloud I leave behind!"

"…Really?" He put his hands on his hips and smirked. "Would you like to test that theory?"

"Alright. On your mark…get set-"

"GOOO!" the younger one yelled, and bolted down the hill, leaving his brother confused for about two seconds before he ran after him.

"That was so unfair!"  
"That's true, but that means it still works!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"That I can still trick you into giving me a head start!"

They both laughed, and continued to race down the hill, whooping and giggling as they ran.

They finally reached the squiglet hole, with Eli being the victor.

"Phew…well, come on! It's over here!"

The two brothers walked over to the squiglet hole, kneeled down, and peered inside. One larger purple Squig was snuggled up against five littler pink Squiglets. The baby Squiglets were making soft whining noises and occasionally pawed at each other, wanting to keep warm.

Eli gasped. "Wow…there's a lot…"

"Isn't there? Squigs usually birth about four to six Sqiuglets per litter. I know all this because I read a lot about different creatures in my spare time. Like…Buzzy Beetles, and Piranha Plants, and Chain Chomps…it comes in handy sometimes." They continued to watch the Squiglets with amusement.

"…You can hold one, if you want. We just have to make them trust us first…" and he reached into his pocket and took out an apple and a pocket knife.

"…how in the world do you get outside with a pocket knife without the guards noticing?"

"Pfft…it's almost too easy to get past those paranoid meat-heads. They've got just as much wits as a Fuzzy."

He quietly slid the knife through the apple, and removed a small wedge-but enough for an average Squiglet family to share. He then slowly placed the wedge inside the hole, as not to frighten the newborns. The mother Squig cautiously sniffed the apple wedge until she decided it was safe to eat, and the Squiglets sleepily tottered over to the sweet fruit.

"I think they liked that." The mother Squig then walked up to the two, followed by the 5 Squiglets who were eagerly sniffing the brothers in hopes to get more food.

Then, ever so slowly, the younger boy reached down and pet one of the creatures on its furry little head. He carefully lifted it and held it lightly in his hands, then passed it to his brother. Eli's eyes widened at how soft the creatures fur was.

He smiled softly as it wiggled around in his hands. "Wow…"

"He likes you, Eli."

Then, the clock tower chimed.

Eli put the Squiglet down and got to his feet. "We should get going, Dimentio. Supper will be ready soon."

Dimentio nodded, put the rest of the apple into the Squiglet hole for them to eat, and got to his feet.

And, so, the two brothers walked, side by side, back to the kingdom in the distance. And all was at peace...for now.


	3. An Interesting Supper

Well? Uh, do you like the story so far? I know, I know, that last chapter sucked (or, at least, I think it did) but it will get very interesting soon enough! You better believe that! This chapter is also looooonger. I think I'll enjoy writing this story more as I get into it. So don't worry! I know how much of a letdown it is when you are just getting into a new story, and then the author just stops, so I will try my best!

A message for icefox425:

Don't worry. I'll be sure to give Dimentio his happy ending, because he deserves it! I've read that thing on your profile about Dimentio being human and having feelings just like everyone else, and I totally agree with that. In my story, he doesn't go insane or seek revenge. He gets cursed. But every curse has a cure, in my book. Here, i'll just say-I'm planning on making a sequel to this story. Well, actually, it takes place after the events of SPM. So, you may have to wait a bit before you read about Dimentio's happy ending. Sorry if It seems like I spilled the beans that he's having a happy ending, but all my stories are most likely going to have a happy ending, so DEAL WITH IT, PEOPLE.

I love my readers! :D

Dimentio and Eli arrived at a huge castle built of dark grey stone with many towers. It had white flags showing the symbol of their tribe, a black Pegasus. This castle was their home. Castle Eragoth. Trumpets sounded at their arrival, and they were welcomed by many friends. Living in royalty was hectic, even if you were only going to supper. Just imagine what it would be like on your birthday. When they reached the dining hall, the brothers sat at across from each other, next their mother and father, King Eragoth and Queen Eragoth.

"Aaah…Eli and Dimentio. What kept you two?" King Eragoth asked.

"Apologies, father…we were simply…outside." Eli poked at his food.

"Doing what?"

"Just playing around. Nothing of that much interest." Dimentio unfolded his napkin and put it on his lap. It was considered extremely disrespectful not to do so when you were royalty.

The king nodded and continued to eat.

Queen Eragoth grimaced. "Well, you didn't touch any of those dastardly animals out there, did you? They carry disease, you know-"

"Of course…not…mother…? Why in the world would we do something as repulsing and irresponsible as that?" Eli lied.

"Well, considering you've lied to me about this before..twice…it makes me think you and your brother actually enjoy watching those strange creatures."

Eli looked expectantly at Dimentio for help. "Mother, you can trust us. We would never disobey a rule a third time just to make contact with some smelly little animal. Really, you mustn't worry about it. Why, you're stressed enough as it is, what with you losing one of your many beautiful diamond rings."

"Why, thank you Dimentio. I'm glad you-wait…" She gasped. "I remember! I left that ring in the parlor, when Sir Theadore the II came to visit! I will be off now. And, Reginald, would you accompany me?"

King Eragoth rose from his seat. "Of course my dear Abigail."

The King and Queen left the room, leaving Dimentio and Eli on the verge of laughter from Dimentio's sappy statement.

"Thanks, Dimentio. You're a really great liar, you know that, Silvertounge?"

Dimentio chuckled at this. "Well, I…yeah, I am. I am a good liar. But only when I need to be!"

They laughed, and ate their food.

*.~*.*.~.*.~*.*.~*.

Dimentio walked up the many flights of stairs to reach his chamber, reading one of his thick books along the way. It was called 'Pixls: The Fairies Of The Light'. He was currently reading a section on Flora Pixls. Flora Pixls were very rare, even for an accomplished Pixl collecter. The only thing really known about Flora Pixls is that they leave a trail of flowers and bushes and saplings wherever they went.

Dimentio reached his chamber, pushed the door open, stepped inside, and closed the door behind him. His room was unlike the many others in the castle. There were three shelves on one wall, littered with lots of rare and mystical items like glowing mushrooms and crystals, colorful plants, and other miscellaneous things. There was a wooden table on another side next to a pot of boiling water over a fire, used to make healing potions and whatnot. Over the table were some wooden cabinets, stuffed with potion ingredients like Fire Flower spice, Piranha Plant fangs, the ice from a Frost Flower, Stinky Herbs, Blooper ink, plenty of poison mushrooms, and just about any other type of strange ingredient you can think of. A wooden desk faced another wall which was covered in sketches of different animals and Pixls. There were a couple of bird cages hanging from the ceiling, containing Parabuzzys and one Swooper. Not to mention the uncountable stacks of uncountable books filled with uncountable pages of uncountable plant and animal species.

He lied on his bed and continued to read. That is, until something slithered onto his shoulder scaring the living crap out of him.

"Whachya readin'?"

"GAAAAAH!"

He fell off the side of the bed and rolled into the wall. Soon, he got up to his feet and got into a battle stance.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU-oh. It's just you, Lassie."

'Lassie' chuckled and slithered out from behind the bed. She was a Pixl. A snake like Pixl, made of segments of triangular prisms that didn't appear to be connected by anything. Her head was a short pyramid shape with two big, curious eyes.

Dimentio found Lassie when he was searching for a Fire Flower. She decided to bite him because she hadn't eaten anything in two days. Lassie felt bad for him, so she visited him in the castle while he was healing and the two became great friends. She always visited him ever since.

She flicked out her tongue.

"Sssorry about that. But you told me to be quiet ssso I don't get caught inssside the cassstle."

"Don't worry about it," he rubbed his head, and walked over to the Pixl. "I'm reading about Pixls again, if you must know. Flora Pixls, to be exact."

Lassie lifted her head in interest, and Dimentio let her slither onto his shoulder to get a better view.

"Doesss it have anything on Grappling Pixlsss in it?" She suddenly asked.

"Well, of course it does. But I haven't looked in that section yet, considering you are one." He flipped the page to another section, Rain Pixls.

"I haven't grappled anything in sssuch a long time…" Lassie sighed.

He shut the book. "Well…I promise I'll take you outside tomorrow and we'll search for some stuff for you to grapple. Sound good?"

She nodded her multi-colored head excitedly. "Thank you! Thank you! That'll be ssso much fun!"

Dimentio smiled, put the book on his side table, and pulled the covers over himself. "Good. Anyway…It's late. You and I should get some sleep."

"Alright…sssee you later, Dimentio!"

She slithered off the bed, across the floor, and through a hole in the wall that she always used to come in and out. Dimentio blew out the candle, and went to sleep, unaware of the trouble about to unfold…


	4. Into The Brambles

Well, it's raining today. So made this chapter. Yawn. I've been working two hours strait. Yawn. I used the wrong form of the word 'straight' just now, didn't I? I don't care. Anyway, review if you liked this chapter and if you didn't…review anyway. I don't care if you flame me for a suckish chapter, I just don't care. You're not worth my time. But good reviews…happy reviews…they're all great. SRSLY. You guys that don't flame me on my first story, you're…just…awesome. So, here is a chapter reward!

Sunlight seeped in through Dimentio's window, making him blink his eyes open.

He awoke to see Lassie's face just an inch from his.

"Hiya!"

"GAAAAAAH!"

Dimentio jumped. Lassie fell off the bed.

"Whoa! Whoa! No need to go all ninja on me again! Sheesssh!" She glared daggers at Dimentio.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. But you've gotta learn to wake people without scaring the living daylights out of them." Dimentio sat up and walked over to her.

"Hey, do I look like an alarm clock to you? I just want to go out and grapple ssstuff!"

He blinked. "Ugh…alright, come along…" They both walked—er, one was slithering—out of the room.

.*~.*.~*..~.**.~.*

Soon, they arrived at a beautiful forest. This forest was where Dimentio went to collect all of the spices and such he used to make healing potions. Usually, he only used his potions on injured animals, mainly because the people of the kingdom did not trust a mere eleven year-old child and his remedies.

"Alright…you think you can grapple that rock over there?" He asked, pointing to a large-ish grey rock about seven feet away.

Lassie squinted at the rock and paused. "…I bet I could. It doesssn't ssseem all too hard…"  
And so, she threw her head backwards, flung it forwards, and stretched an amazing seven feet, and yet the tip of her tail stayed put on the ground. She sunk her fangs into the rock, before she saw that—it was not a rock at all.

It was a Cleft. And it was not happy.

The cleft's eyes shot straight open and narrowed at the surprised Pixl.

"GFRAAAGHHH! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I FREAKIN' DO!" Lassie screamed, as she couldn't dislodge her fangs from the creature's head.

"Don't worry—I'll get it off! Just hold st—

"GFRAAAAGH!"

I said—

"GET IT UFF! GET IT UFF! GET IT UFF!"

"If you would just—"

"IT'SH SHTUCK ON MY FAAAAANGSH!"

"GAH! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET IT OFF OR NOT?" Dimentio was losing his patience. He grabbed Lassie with both arms and held her against his chest to keep her still, then used a free hand to grab the cleft, and yank it off with a mighty tug.

Lassie panicked a little, but relaxed when she saw her fangs were still attached in her mouth, rather than lodged into some freakish rock-thing. He and Lassie took a moment to catch their breath, and Dimentio raised her up to eye-level.

He sighed. "I…ah…think that's enough for today."

Lassie nodded.

"Why don't we go see if we can find Eli? I'm sure he's doing something interesting."

She nodded again, and slithered onto his shoulders to rest. She didn't feel like moving after that incident.

~*.*..~**.~..*~~*.*

They had found Eli sitting next to a creek, bored. So, he agreed to play a game of Koopa-Ball with Dimentio. Koopa-Ball was a game regularly played by the children in the village, and occasionally the two boys in the castle. You take an empty Koopa shell, and kick it back and forth between two or more players. If you miss it, you're out. And the last one standing wins.

"Yay! Kick that ssshell, Dimentio! You're doing good, too, Eli!" Lassie was sprawled out on a flat rock watching the game, and soaking in some sunlight.

Eli accidentally kicked a bit too hard, and the shell whizzed right past Dimentio, and into the forest.

"Oh-! Heh…sorry, Dimentio. I'll go get that-"

Dimentio shook his head and smiled. "That's alright, I'm closer to the forest anyway!" And started into the forest.

Eli reached out to him. "Wait! Are…you sure you want to? Because…I mean…there's dangerous things in there, and—"

"It's just fine. And I've got Lassie, anyways." He looked at the Pixl, who was laying with her belly facing the sun, and half her body hanging off of the rock. Surprisingly, she fell asleep in that position.

Eli looked at Dimentio with a look that had 'you're kidding me' written all over it.

Dimentio sighed. "Eli, it's perfectly fine. I'll be back in a minute." He walked over to Lassie, grabbed her tail, and slung her over his shoulder, and she woke up alarmed. The last thing she saw before they both went inside the forest was Eli's worried and guilty face.

*~..*.~~.*.**..~..*

"Ssso…you decided to go in here just to bring that Koopa Ssshell back? That'sss a bit foolisssh, don't you think? Well, you probably don't, due to the fact that you're doing it right now. I mean, isss it really worth it jussst for a Koopa Ssshell? Really. I think we ought to head back before Piranha Plantsss attack usss and gobble usss up for dinner like a couple of foolisssh mice to catsss…mmm…I could really ussse a tasssty moussse right about now. I'm quite hungry, and I couldn't find a sssingle moussse in the attic, or the basssement in the Cassstle. And when my teeth got lodged into that Cleft, it left quite the terrible tassste in my mouth…a bit like sssheet rock. Oh! But if I sssay that, it would make people think I had actually tasssted sssheet rock before, and that isss mossst certainly not true. I mean, really! I oughta…and then I'll…oh, and that remindsss me…I met thisss…and ssso…and I sssaid…. …. … .. …. …. … ….. ….."

Dimentio was listening to Lassie at first, but later became more intent on finding the shell. It was nice to have Lassie for company in a dark place such as this, but when she constantly speaks this useless dribble, it gets quite annoying.

"…I mean, honessstly! Can you believe what ssshe sssaid? Completely uncalled for, and I tell you what…"

"Uh huh…uh huh. Yeah…yup. Uuuh huh." Dimentio was too busy looking under bushes and such to pay any attention to Lassie's ever so interesting story.

They continued to walk through the dimly lit forest and continued searching for the red Koopa Shell.

Dimentio sighed. "…It couldn't have traveled this far… I mean, it would have crashed into something by now." He stood and thought for a while until Lassie got his attention.

"...But then I sssaid, 'Hey, if there wasss EVER a doughnut here before, then why do you even bother to wasssh your handsss'! Do you get what I'm—hey, is that a red Koopa Ssshell?"

He looked up and turned his head in the direction she was pointing. There was indeed a red Koopa Shell over to the right, but it was behind some prickly bushes. He could've used Lassie to grapple the shell, but after what happened earlier, he didn't want to push it.

"You're right, Lassie." As he went to go grab it, the shell moved out of his reach and stopped a few inches away. He raised an eyebrow, but pushed further into the brambles. He tried to ignore the scratches and continued to follow the shell, but every time he got close enough to reach it it would always slide further away.

Dimentio turned his head to look at Lassie, who was worriedly watching him from a distance.

"Uuuh…you just wait here, okay, Lassie? I'll be back in a minute…I hope…" And kept on going. But something was telling him not to follow it. That something bad was going to happen if he continued deeper into the forest.

Lassie did not feel good about Dimentio going off all alone. What would Eli say if something happened to him? But she didn't want to worry him by coming along anyway, so she very quietly slithered into the brambles, and followed close behind him.

Okay, I had a LOT of fun writing this chapter! Especially when Lassie got her fangs stuck in that rock-creature. But, just imagine what was going through the cleft's mind during that time! He must have been all, "GWAAAH! WTF! WTF! WTF! WTF! WHAT THE FREAKIN' FREAK! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Well, I might have the next chapter up very soon. So…Review, PLZ! :D


	5. Destined For Evil

Hey…I'm almost done with this story! Wow, that was fast. Fast to me, anyway. Okay, I thought this chapter kinda sucked, even though I keep telling myself it's just fine. Maybe I just need someone else to say it to me. That is, if it actually is fine. Um…er…this chapter…is kinda dark. So…CAUTION. Anyways, the only people I own in this story are Lassie, Eli, and the King and Queen. Dimentio belongs to SPM…unfortunately.

Dimentio was getting extremely agitated. Going through a patch of brambles, just to catch a Koopa Shell that seemed to have a mind of its own? Ridiculous. But he felt as if he needed to get to that Koopa Shell if it was the last thing he did.

Eventually, he got far enough inside that there were less brambles than before. They opened up revealing a small walkway through a tunnel of trees. Curiously, he continued into the tunnel. He spotted the shell again, before it disappeared into an opening in a rock wall. So, he crouched, and crawled into the opening. The further in he got, the opening got wider and taller until it was a full cave. Strange as it may have seemed, curiosity won him over. Flaming torches were hanging up on the cave walls, revealing some pictographs scrawled on the stone. There was one, however, that struck his interest. It was difficult to see at first, but it appeared to be…

A young boy and a snake.

'Surely…It's not depicting Lassie and I…right? I mean…that could mean anything.' He thought, but he saw more pictures. There was another, showing the same boy and the snake, but there was another older looking boy in the picture.

Eli.

This sent chills up his spine.

'O-okay…I m-must be dreaming…'

How could that be possible? It must just be a coincidence…but the more pictures he saw…the more he began to doubt that thought…and all the more real it became.

Finally, he saw one last picture that hardly made sense at all. It was…

It was the boy, holding the snake by the throat with a disturbing smile on his face. The older boy was on his knees, looking sad, and weak, and guilty. And there was a book floating above him. At the bottom of the picture, it said:

tHE EnD oF aLL WoRLdS Is SOoN tO cOme

Dimentio couldn't take it anymore. He dropped the torch he was carrying, and ran as fast as he could to get out of the horrific cave. He took a right, took a left, another left, another right, and went back to where he remembered the exit to be. But…it wasn't there. He panicked, and headed back to where he was before, but he just ended up at a dead end. He turned around and headed a different direction, starting to feel tears build up behind his eyes. After a couple more attempts at an escape, he sat down, hugged his knees to his chest, and buried his face in his arms.

And Lassie was watching him through the shadows.

She had to admit, she was just as scared and confused as he was. She tried to resist the urge to go and comfort him, but she had never seen him this frightened before. So, she found it difficult to continue to hide.

Dimentio didn't know what to do. His brother was probably worried sick, and maybe being punished by his mother and father, and it was all his fault! And Lassie…Lassie probably got lost in the woods looking for him. (Remember, he doesn't know she's following him.)

He thought back to all those times, years ago, when his brother was always there with him to protect him. He thought back to when he was terribly ill, and Eli never left his bedside. Not even for a moment. He thought back to when they were late coming home, and a huge storm rolled in. Eli was there to encourage him to keep moving, and they would be just fine. And that when they got home, they would be sitting next to a warm fire, and explaining everything to their furious, worried parents as usual, and they would be okay. He remembered when he was almost killed by the loose Guard Chomps, but Eli was the first on the scene to rescue him. But most of all, he remembered when two assassins snuck into the castle to kill the king, queen, and their sons.

Flashback

Two years ago…

It was the middle of the night. Dimentio was sleeping. Suddenly, he awoke to someone rapidly shaking him awake.

"Dimentio, wake up! We have to get out, now!" Eli said in a fierce whisper.

"Uungh…but…why do we—"

"Shut up! I'm saving your life!" Eli said, grabbed Dimentio out of bed, slung him over his shoulder, and swiftly—but quietly—bolted out of the room.

"GAH! Eli, what are you doing!" Dimentio was extremely confused.

"I'll explain later, now shut the heck up if you wanna live!" Eli continued running through the hallways, but after a while, abruptly stopped, almost making Dimentio fall off his shoulders. Eli quickly hid behind a grandfather clock in the hallway, and peered slightly around it.

"What is it—"

"Sssshh!" Eli put his hand over Dimentio's mouth to prevent any further questioning. Then he turned Dimentio's head to face a wall in front of them. There was a person's shadow.

Dimentio almost gasped, but didn't want to make any noise that could give them away. The person appeared to be wearing a cloak, and was moving so quietly, you would never have noticed him walking up behind you, if you never saw his shadow on the walls.

Eli and Dimentio crept quietly out from behind the clock, and into another corridor. They didn't want to risk being seen.

"Hurry up, Dimentio! We need to go and hide in the cellar!" Eli was pulling the sleepy Dimentio hastily down a long flight of stairs.

"…Who was that man, Eli?" Dimentio asked, with a hint of fear in his voice. They reached the cellar, and crouched under a wooden table surrounded by barrels…probably filled with wine or something, due to the reddish stains on the barrels and the distinguishable scent wafting from them.

"…Dimentio, he was a…" Dimentio looked at him, puzzled as to why he paused.

"Okay, Dimentio…promise you won't freak out when I say this but…he was an assassin." Dimentio looked shocked, scared, angry, and worried, and was about to respond when they heard the cellar door open above them. They both shut up as well as they could, and grew more and more tense as the footsteps grew closer and closer. They both, very quietly, peered out from under the table, and saw not one, but two men walk down in front of them. When one began walking towards the table, Eli crept silently over to the other side and motioned for Dimentio to follow. They found another hiding spot behind a couple of empty barrels and made their way over to them, but Dimentio lost his balance and slipped, turning the men's attention towards them.

Dimentio scurried behind the barrels before they could notice him, but they were still suspicious and began making their way over.

That's when things got…either thrilling, or heart-stopping. Whatever you'd prefer.

Eli looked around frantically, searching for somewhere else to hide, but there was nowhere. However, his eyes landed on one particular item. A knife.

He slowly reached his hand over to grasp it, and said very quietly, almost inaudibly to Dimentio,  
"Dimentio…I want you to stay here. I want you to stay here, count to five, and open your eyes. And if they're still here when you do…" He looked into Dimentio's face that clearly read 'are you crazy' on it, and gave the knife to Dimentio.

"…Protect yourself. Protect yourself as well as well as you need to to stay alive. Because if I die, you'll need to be the next heir to the throne. Promise me that."

And with that, he took a large, sharp rock from the stone floor, leapt out from behind the barrels, and Dimentio squeezed his eyes shut, and counted to five.

One…

"AAAAACK!" a voice screamed, not from Eli.

Two…

"Oh, you little twit! I'LL RIP YOUR ARMS OFF!" There was the clanging of metal against stone, and shoes running across the floor.

Three…

"Hah!" One voice yelled…it wasn't Eli.

"AAACK! N-NO! STOP!"

F-Four…

"Say goodbye, boy! I'll make sure you take a visit to the fiery depths of-AAACK!"

Five.

Dimentio could hear the body of someone falling to the floor, and peeked out from behind the barrels. The cloaked figure was laying motionless on the floor, and Eli was slumped over, and looked to be clutching his side painfully.

"ELI!" Eli looked over at Dimentio, his face pale and tired, but relieved nonetheless. Dimentio glanced over at the two dead bodies on the floor. One had blood across his throat…probably cut…and the other had a large sharp stone embedded in his chest.

"You alright! What the heck happened! Why'd you DO that! You could have been killed!" Dimentio was feeling a mixture of relief, anger, worry, and happiness all at the same time.

"I'm sorry…I thought…I didn't want you to get yourself killed. I knew you wouldn't like it, but…oh, heck, just gimme a hand, will you? I think…I got, like…stabbed."

Dimentio looked over at where Eli's hand was. He did have a large gash on his side. But both Eli and Dimentio knew that with some Smelly Herbs and mushrooms, he would be just fine.

End Flashback

That was the bravest thing Eli had ever done for him, and he had always appreciated it greatly. He thought he and Eli would always be there to stick up for eachother, but…Eli wasn't here now. He was alone…and scared…and confused. He felt he was here for a reason, but not any reason he would've agreed with. But what was the reason?

He asked himself that question over and over again, but he always came up empty.

That is, until a deep voice spoke from out of the shadows.

"Worry not, child. The reason you are stuck here, is to help me."

Dimentio jumped up and looked for the source of the voice. He saw nothing. The voice chuckled.

"W-Who are you! Where are you! Let me out of here!" Dimentio screamed at the voice.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Dimentio."

His eyes widened. "H-How do you know my name! Where am I!"

The deep voice just chuckled again. And then, emerged from the shadows.

Out came a black book, floating off the ground and softly waving its black feathered wings up and down. It had a large red jewel on the front…and something about it was just too…real.

Dimentio had found his reason.

And it had been watching the whole time.

Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter, because it would suck if it weren't. Oh, and the thing with the book having wings was just something I came up with because I didn't want some floating evil book. Atleast it makes the slightest bit more sense this way. If you have a huge problem with it, just let me know in a review. Oh, that reminds me…Would you please be so kind as to review my story? I would be ever so thankful to be able to read your thoughts on it. Heh…sorry. Just a new tactic of getting people to review your stories. Oh, and sorry for the insanely long flashback. I just couldn't figure out how to explain…well, you'll figure it out later. :)

Ciao!


End file.
